Blouse
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• —Estúpida blusa. –reclamó a la visión que le devolvía el espejo. ¿Qué jodida diferencia podría haber entre ella y el esquelético maniquí que modelaba la pieza en la boutique de Wings? •Rei/Yaten•


**.::. Blouse .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

No muy convencida, Rei se dio media vuelta para quedar de perfil frente al espejo brillante de cuerpo entero que se izaba en la habitación. Volvió a intentar, pero ahora del lado opuesto. Algo no la terminaba de convencer.

Con ambas manos se alisó la blusa con vuelos en color rosa pálido, sus piernas se hallaron modeladas perfectamente en unos pantalones negros entallados, lo que armaba un conjunto sencillo pero elegante para ir a la laborar a su estudio ubicado cerca de la Torre de Tokio, no muy lejos del piso que su padre había adquirido para ella hacía apenas tres años, cuando ante su negativa de hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades hereditarias del templo Hikawa, dejó en manos de su abuelo la tarea de buscar un sustituto sacerdotal para el futuro.

—Estúpida blusa. –reclamó a la visión que le devolvía el espejo.

¿Qué jodida diferencia podría haber entre ella y el esquelético maniquí que modelaba la pieza en la boutique de _Wings_?

—Claro, como seis kilogramos más. –se respondió, alisándose por enésima vez la prenda que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

De reojo miró el reloj en la pared y decidió que era hora de irse y olvidarse del asunto de que se sentía _rara_ –por no decir gorda- con el colorido atuendo. Tomó su bolso del silloncito de lectura y se calzó unas sandalias a juego. Apenas rayando en su tiempo límite, logró llegar al estudio en que la agencia de diseño tenía su base de operaciones.

Quiso creer que era cosa suya, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, se sintió blanco de las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo. No lo dio a notar, pero el peso de sentirse observada la puso de los nervios y se mordió los labios.

"_Es esta estúpida blusa"_, determinó al entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta bruscamente.

Y si ser el centro de la atención no fuese suficiente, durante más de la mitad del día, recibió extraños detalles por parte de su personal. Su secretaria por ejemplo, le llevó un jugo de toronja que para "la dieta ligera", el chico de marketing se ofreció a realizar un trío de actividades que requerían esfuerzo físico no recomendable en su "estado". La cosa sinceramente ya la había mosqueado.

—¡Rei! –escuchó el gritillo extasiado e inconfundible de Minako al fondo del restaurante en que habían quedado para comer; la guerrera de marte de acercó al llamado.

—Lo siento, me retrasó un poco la portada de un promocional que debía salir antes de las cuatro y…

Pero antes de siquiera poder terminar, Mina ya la tenía enganchada en un abrazo convulsivo y demasiado cariñoso a su parecer.

—¡Estás hermosa, _my dear_!

Ok, aquello ya era demasiado extraño e incómodo.

—¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad? Estoy consciente de mi belleza innata pero creo que estás exagerando. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Hana, tu secretaria me lo contó. Es maravilloso. ¡Felicidades! –chilló la rubia, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿El qué? –inquirió confusa, sin saber de qué rayos hablaba. Haciendo memoria rápida, lo único que saltó a su mente fue la firma del contrato con _Samsung_ para el diseño creativo de su nueva línea de _Smartphone_-. Oh, eso… Estamos bastante animados, pero tampoco es que sea nada del otro mundo.

—¿Y ya lo sabe Yaten? –curioseó Aino, centrando toda su atención en los platos que el camarero iba colocando frente a sus ojos añiles.

—No… aún no se lo digo. Supongo que esta noche en cuanto lo vea. –acotó Rei, encontrando la conversación bastante ambigua y desentonada.

—Morirá en cuanto lo sepa –aseguró Mina-, pagaría por ver su reacción.

Hino deseó preguntar, de verdad quiso hacerlo, pero con los acontecimientos suscitados durante todo ese día, decidió que era suficiente de surrealismos y malas pasadas de su mente; probablemente era el cansancio del trabajo del último mes por conseguir el contrato y la paranoia por la estúpida blusa de vuelos en rosa pálido.

Se enfocó en tomar los alimentos y llevar la conversación por rumbos menos escabrosos. Logró desviar el interés de Minako cuando le cuestionó por su participación en la pasarela de la semana de la moda en Tokio. Apenas terminado el postre, tuvo que volver a la oficina ante la insistencia de su amiga de quedarse un poco más.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, las manecillas del reloj en la pared la recibieron apuntando con exactitud las ocho de la noche. Un aroma a madera entró en sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Él estaba allí. Sonrió complacida. Le agradaba esa sensación de paz aguardándola después de un día horrible. Raro y horrible.

—Dime que está caliente. –dijo aproximándose a Yaten, que en sus manos sostenía una taza marrón de cerámica, mientras el televisor ofrecía un programa del que Rei no hizo caso. El platinado la había escuchado entrar y no pudo esconder un gesto radiante, pero se serenó antes de que ella lo alcanzase en la sala.

—Está caliente. –le confirmó, siendo testigo de cómo ella feliz, le robaba la taza y sorbía un poco de la infusión de menta. Pero así como sorbió, lo devolvió con disgusto.

—No es café.

—No.

—Tú no tomas té. –acusó Hino, indignada por el engaño.

—No, pero hoy sí. –aclaró Yaten.

—¡Pero tú no tomas té! –perdió ella la calma, frustrada por su expectativa de paz arruinada-. No importa, pondré la cafetera. –dijo, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y botándola en la primera silla que encontró a su paso.

Extrajo de la repisa una bolsa de café importado y vertió un par de cucharadas en el filtro, sintió las manos de su novio rodear su cintura en un abrazo cariñoso, y aquello bastó para que bajara las armas y olvidara su mal humor. Se volvió entre sus brazos y le besó breve en los labios, sonriéndole de buena gana. Yaten aprovechó para apagar la cafetera.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó Rei de vuelta, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer de enfado.

—No puedes beber café. –sentenció el platinado con decisión.

—¿Por qué no? –reclamó Hino, totalmente enfurruñada y con unas ganas férreas de correrlo ya de su casa.

—No es saludable en tu condición.

—¿Cuál condición? ¡¿De qué condición habla todo el mundo?! –explotó la pelinegra.

—Estás embarazada. Debes cuidarte de no ingerir demasiado alcaloides, no es bueno para nuestro bebe –y al enunciar la _nuestro_ _bebé_, Hino juró no haber visto sonreír tan alegremente a Yaten-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Rei parpadeó ofuscada, intentando articular las palabras que se atoraron en su garganta. Estaba consciente de estar despierta, pero no era capaz de desechar la idea de que probablemente estuviese soñando. Tanto disparate en un día, eso sólo podría ocurrir en un sueño. ¿Dónde más si no?

—¿De dónde has sacado que estoy embarazada? –preguntó Hino sosegándose, segura de que encontraría la explicación al escenario inverosímil que protagonizaba esa tarde de verano.

—Seiya…

Reiko frunció el ceño.

—¿Y de dónde ha sacado Seiya que estoy embarazada? –indagó más.

—…¿Mina?

"_Ah"_, se encendió una luz en su cabeza, y comenzó a conectar su extraño comportamiento en la comida que compartieron por la tarde. Concordaba. Ahora, la pregunta era de dónde había sacado Mina su supuesto embarazo. Recordó que había sido Hana la que le comunicó la "noticia".

—No entiendo. –murmuró Rei enredada.

—¿Qué no entiendes? –intentó ayudar un Yaten preocupado.

—¿Cómo es que…?

_Oh, damn it._

—¡Estúpida blusa! –gritó histérica, caminando enojada hacia su habitación después de mirar en el reflejo del refrigerador en cromo de platino, su figura distorsionada por los vuelos en rosa pálido del blusón que comprara hacía dos días y no la terminara de convencer esa mañana. De perfil, el movimiento natural de su cuerpo le hacía ver una ligera elevación desde el nacimiento de las costillas hasta el vientre, muy ligera, pero que podría albergar dudas de algún posible embarazo.

—No estoy embarazada, Yaten. –corrigió Reiko una vez que sus nervios se tranquilizaron, su novio le cumplió el capricho de una taza de café cargado, y aventara la dichosa blusa de vuelos en rosa pálido al fondo de su armario y en su lugar se colocara una de sus camisetas de tirantes que sin lugar a ninguna duda, mostraba su estilizado y firme vientre.

—Es una lástima. –dijo él, atrayéndola a su cuerpo en una abrazo. Se habían acomodado en el sillón después de todo el malentendido.

—¿Quieres que tengamos un bebe?

—¿Tú quieres? –antepuso el menor de los Kou.

—No. Todavía somos demasiado irritables para eso. –argumentó Hino, enlazando su mano con la de su novio. Su inconfundible risa gutural llegó a sus oídos.

—Sí –estuvo de acuerdo-, demasiado histéricos. Si así te pones por una blusa…

—Cállate, Kou.

Yaten rio abiertamente.

—¿Todavía quieres un bebe? –preguntó Hino con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el latido de su corazón se escuchaba tan claramente.

—Sí. –admitió él.

—Yo también. –compartió ella, abrazándose a él un poco más.

.

.

* * *

¡Buenas Tardes!

*baila en su silla giratoria*

No me pregunten de dónde carajos salió esta viñeta. ni yo sé, sólo recordé un blusón, eso me llevó a recordar cómo me jode elegir ropa y luego cómo me queda, y luego unas anécdotas del pasado y de repente quise escribir, y fue saliendo así como así.

Los amé, los amo together *w* Espero que haya más y más adeptos a esta parejita hermosa, anden que yo se que quieren pero no se dejan seducir (?) xD

Infinitas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas.

As always...

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
